


The One That I Want

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Phoebe's jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The One That I Want  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 479  
>  **Summary:** Phoebe's jealous.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'I Think About You by Collin Raye' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

“Don’t forget about me.” Phoebe’s voice was small, the words barely audible as she watched Cole start to shimmer.

Within seconds he was back. 

“I could never forget about you, Phoebe. Not ever.” He ran the tips of his fingers down her cheek. “I think about you all the time even when I shouldn’t be.” Cole tucked his fingers under her chin urging her to look him in the eyes. “What’s this about, Phoebe?”

She shrugged her shoulders and tried to look away but Cole wasn’t having it. He needed to get to the bottom of whatever was worrying her. “Tell me.”

“She’s very pretty.”

“Who’s pr...” His voice trailed off as it dawned on him what the problem was. Although he knew better he couldn’t stop the huge grin from spreading across his face. “Phoebe Halliwell, you’re jealous!”

Her mouth popped open. “I am not jealous. Whatever gave you that idea?” She glared up at him. “And even if I was it’s your own damn fault for hiring that... that blonde tart!”

 _Tart?_ Cole had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. His Phoebe was really wound up. “While I’m flattered that you’re...”

Her eyes narrowed. “What? You’re flattered? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That I like that you’re jealous.”

“Cole!” 

He hastily took a step back and quickly held his hands up to ward her off. “What I meant was that you have nothing to worry about. The ‘blonde tart’ isn’t to my taste.” He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her rigid body closer. 

It took a few moments until he could feel her body begin to relax in his arms. A small smile curved his lips as he bent his head and gently kissed her lips. 

No matter how much he enjoyed the fact she was jealous he wouldn’t let her feel anything but safe and secure in their relationship. “I’ll dismiss her as soon as I get into the office.”

Phoebe wanted to hate the fact that because of her the woman was going to lose her job but on the other hand she was attractive enough to land on her... feet. Just as long as it wasn’t anywhere near her husband.

Even though mind reading wasn’t one of his powers it wasn’t hard to guess what his wife was thinking. “You’re the only one I want, Phoebe. The only one I will ever want. It’s you and me... forever.” 

A squeal escaped her as Cole scooped her up into his arms and headed for the stairs. “I thought you had to work? What are you doing?”

He gave her a lecherous look. “What do you think I’m doing? I’m convincing my wife she’s the only one for me.”

Phoebe giggled but didn’t say a word. After all who was she to argue with Cole’s plan?


End file.
